the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Terror
Biography Bridget Quagmire was born in Quahog, RI in 1965 to Mario and Crystal QUagmire. She had a twin sister named Sarah, who moved to San Fransisco after high school. In 1995, she married a man from the UK. However, she kept her last name. In 1997, she had a son named Oliver. She was very overprotective of him. In 2005, Bridget was looking through top ssecret files at her work. There, she found out that her boss was the villain Argento. She comfronted him about it, and he told her that if she told anyone about it, she was murder Oliver. Bridget then eliminated Argento, and took over his villain empire. She became a villain named Mr. Terror. She was bent on taking over the world, and make it a safer place for Oliver. In 2014, Mr. Terror found out about the Arcturion Space Rock, an alien artifact hich would give her ultimate power, but destroy her in the process. She then found about about Caduceoo, known bvy the public as as Horace DIaz, and if she married him after she was killed by the Arcturion, he would be able to revive her. While Mr. Terror was preparing for her wedding with Horace, she was going through extreme measures to find the Arcturion, which she did. In June 9, 2015, it was wedding day. Mr. Terrir got her hands on the Arcturion, and was killed in a matter of minutes. Horace found her dead, and used his Caduceo power on her. Mr. Terror was then revived, and revealed to Horace that this was all part o the plan. Oliver, now 18, went with his friends Kaz and SKylar, Trivia * She does not appreciate Oliver's love for comic books. Part of this is due to her experience with her supervillain boss, Argento. * Bridget was the only other character outside of Mighty Med who knew superheroes were real. * She is the boss in her business. It's later revealed Bridget eliminated her previous boss because he was a supervillain who mistreated her. * She does not sleep. * Oliver made her a dating profile. * She does not like Oliver's fashion sense. * She hates Kaz. He was suprised she even knew his name because she usually calls him 'That One'. * She loves criticizing people. * She is the ex-fiancé of Horace Diaz. * She carried not only her mask and voice modulator in her purse, but also a sticky note saying 'Destroy Quimby Fletcher'. * Bridget is similar to Douglas Davenport from Lab Rats. They are both villainous parents to the main character(s). Just like the Lab Rats, Oliver didn't know his parent was a villain. Unlike Oliver however, Adam, Bree, and Chase did not know Douglas was their father until they found out. Both Douglas and Bridget had understandable reasons for becoming villains, but never saw themselves as evil: Douglas was picked on and overshadowed by his older brother and wanted to seek revenge, while Bridget became evil due to a villain threatening her son. However, while Douglas has reformed, Bridget shows no signs of doing so. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Gen X Category:Quagmire Family Category:Adults Category:Superpowered